


Embers

by Waldfee



Category: MAY Karl - Works, Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldfee/pseuds/Waldfee
Summary: On a quiet evening in the prairie, the long accumulated physical desires kindle...





	Embers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Glut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757692) by [Waldfee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldfee/pseuds/Waldfee). 



> I'm not a native speaker, so please don't let some (hopefully) minor mistakes bother you.

I had felt it. Had felt it more and more, as this unspoken tension between us was constantly growing. I saw it in Winnetou's dark, serious eyes, which followed my movements more and more. I noticed his eyes, which seemed to penetrate ever deeper into the depths of my soul, to explore my inner self, and which I could neither avoid, nor did I want to escape.  
Likewise, I began to realize with what admiring, longing looks I looked at his graceful figure, his dark hair and the noble face and never got enough of his sight, although we had known each other for so long.

We used to touch each other unconsciously and naturally, embracing one another in farewell, or, in some situations, putting our hands on the other's shoulder. That had not become less common, and yet everything was different. When our fingertips touched as if by chance, while tracking or doing all the work in the prairie, my friend seemed to almost want to withdraw his hand, and yet he did not. When I took his hand into mine, another feeling lived in me and was transferred to my fingertips, which now touched his skin more tenderly. If we went naked into the river for bathing, as we had done so many times, then I felt a timidity to look at my brother, and yet could not overcome my curiosity. At night I lay awake and knew he was not asleep either, but listened to my breathing.

I never felt these feelings with any of my other friends, whom I saw only sparingly because of my longer and longer stays in the West. Likewise, I never saw Winnetou focusing his attention on anyone other than me. We both knew it and had never acted on it. What stopped us? The fear of being discovered? The fear that this storm, which was subliminal in both of us, could devour us? Or maybe we enjoyed that tension, watching it grow and grow, to finally see it unload in a huge riot. We had tasted the state of still unfulfilled desire, which was finite and would never come back as soon as we yielded to it. Until now.

At the end of a warm summer's day we camped under trees and prepared supper. Iltschi and Hatatitla grazed peacefully, but the tranquillity of the surroundings did not reach my heart. There was turmoil in me. Winnetou leaned forward to stoke the fire, some strands of his black hair falling over his shoulder. I leaned forward as well, reaching into his neck and brushing his hair back to his nape.

The Apache turned and looked at me. The gaze of his black eyes lowered to look deeply into mine. He raised his hand, first placing it on my shoulder, and then slowly pushed it up to my neck and temple, where it gently spanned my face. Immediately I was with him, my hands encircling his slender waist, pulling him closer to me. Wordlessly we looked at each other. I saw the rush of hot sensations flare up in him, the desire that consumed him as well as me, but also the deep glow of his never-tiring love, which he had bestowed on me, and only on me.  
He lowered his gaze to my lips and leaned forward, when my lips were already approaching his and met his mouth in an infinitely tender touch that belied all our passionate feelings. Soft was this kiss, warm and sensual. Enjoying every single second, I ran my lips over his, gently exploring them. They finally opened up to me, and my tongue slid behind the row of teeth to taste him. Our tongues circled each other just as we had circled each other, patiently and persistently. My hands went to his shoulders and into his soft, black hair. I barely noticed how we sank to the ground, arm in arm, and Winnetou stretched out his heavy body on top of me.

Again our lips met. Keeping my eyes closed, I leaned into the kiss, but when I opened them a crack, I could not take my eyes off his glorious features, the so classically cut face that was the most beautiful in the whole world, which now bore an expression of pure enjoyment.  
My hands went beneath his leather hunting shirt, which suited him so well, gliding over the warm skin whose bronze tint I loved so much, because it emphasized his descent and exotic beauty even more. My hands slid up his back as far as the tight cloth allowed, then pressed him tightly against me. 

"Scharlih!" He exclaimed, like a moan that betrayed his growing passion. His excitement pressed hard against my hip. 

"Winnetou!" I replied in the same way, then pushed him up so that we could sit on our knees again. 

I grabbed the hem of his robe, pulled it quickly over his head, letting my fingers glide over his athletic but supple upper body. He did the same with my clothes. Now we had to get up to get rid of the leggings. When we stood completely naked in front of each other, I looked at my friend. There had been a change in him, for the wild passion had now given way to a feeling of deep tenderness. He carefully pulled me down with him. We lay side by side, looking deeply into each other's eyes for a moment, pausing. Winnetou raised his left hand and put it gently around my face again. I drew his beautiful head to me and then plaited my fingers into his long hair, which fell over his shoulder like a thick veil. Our lips met again. 

I can not describe to the valued reader which sensations flowed through me. Was I a worse person now that I gave myself to a 'savage', whom I loved and who had proved his indefatigable dedication a thousand fold? Was my soul lost, although according to the clergy there was no common place in heaven for us anyway, since Winnetou was not baptized? I do not know, but I knew that this was heaven on earth, which I did not want to live without ever again. This man, friend, brother, meant the world to me and was the deepest fulfilment of all my wishes. What did the hereafter mean if I could experience true, deep love now and here!

Tenderly I slid my hand down his body, touching his firm shoulders, his perfectly defined chest with dark nipples that I could not help but gently tease. My fingers brushed his flat stomach, his sides, and his shapely hips. Winnetou, supported by his right arm, gave me the same treatment, touched my chest, my waist, then put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. Our kiss deepened. With a gentle hand he grasped the back of my head, then slowly pushed his hand down my back and stroked gently, then with a firmer grip on my hips. Spurred on by his passion, I let my fingers wander, until they finally found his hard erection and gently enclosed it. Winnetou groaned softly into my mouth, the intense expression of his velvety-black eyes threatening to devour me with lust.

My fingers moved quietly and playfully on his erection. I let my gaze wander down Winnetou's body, wanting to hold on to the scene so I could never forget it. His brown, supple skin, the beautiful figure and his erotic charisma made an indelible impression on me.  
The Apache then slid onto his back, pulling me to him, breathing heavily. I left my hand to stay at the most decent place it had found and moved my fingers a little tighter around the stiff member, letting them circle over the tender tip of his glans. I lowered my mouth to his dark nipple, licked it with relish and sucked it gently.

Winnetou let me do so for a while, but then pulled me to lie completely on his body and kissed me hungrily. His hands wrapped around my buttocks, holding my lower body tight against his, leaving my cock to rest on his.

He looked into my face and a whole world of love lay in his beautiful black eyes. I moved on top of him, rubbing against his hips powerfully, kissing him and leaving our bodies to burn in the passion that raged inside us. His deep, low moan excited me even more. I sensed that our first intimate meeting would not last much longer, but I wanted to look at him and feel him even deeper, be closer to him.

I pulled him back up into a sitting position, sitting down on his lap, and Winnetou's strong arms immediately closed around my shoulders. His cock slid between my buttocks, while mine was trapped between our bellies. I pressed close to his body and resumed my original rhythm to give the two of us the highest pleasure. His intense eyes searched and found mine, our lips met again to merge even closer. For a few moments this passion lasted, then it burst out of me impetuously and I spilled on the body of my lover. For him too, our encounter had reached its goal, because only a few moments later he pressed me even tighter and gasped again. Then I felt his cock twitch and after a few seconds the hot seminal fluid shot out of him.

Winnetou tried to catch his breath and spoke in a low, gasping voice: "My Scharlih, my brother!" He buried his head in the crook of my neck. 

Smiling, I put my arms around his shoulders and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. "Winnetou!" Happy as I was now, I would never let him go.

Finally, we lay down in the grass again and held on tight. I wanted to find words to confess my love, but found none. When I looked into his face, I also saw that it was not necessary; we already knew what we meant to the other. Devoutly, I traced the bold lines of his face with my eyes and fingers. The campfire was almost extinguished, we had not noticed it. Our faithful horses, which had probably watched some of our lovemaking, did not care about us anymore than usual.

As our activities had made us hungry, we were eating the rest of the meal arm in arm, which had cooled down and had originally been destined for tomorrow. But that did not matter, we could go hunting again. What really mattered was our connection, which had now become even more intimate and deeper and only came to an early end because of Winnetou's premature death. Until then, however, we still had some precious years, filled with many dangers and the struggle for the freedom of the Apaches, but also with our deep love for each other, which allowed us to find complete spiritual and physical fulfilment.

A few days later, when we returned to the pueblo of the Mescaleros on the Rio Pecos, we bore testimony to our attachment in front of the whole tribe, in form of a short ceremony that made us a rightful couple before their eyes. I barely talked about it to Winnetou, but throughout the rest of my life I hoped that our love would find favour in the eyes of the Most High. For where love was already accepted by the 'savages', that of God could not be far away.


End file.
